


Sleep Soundly

by missRISETTExx



Category: AKB0048
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/missRISETTExx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of home keep her up at night, crying and praying they’ll go away. Perhaps a song can soothe her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Soundly

In the darkness of the night she felt safe. Under the cover of shadows and moonlight, Kanata didn’t have to hold anything in. It was only when no one could see her that she let the tears slip down her face, for fear of seeming weak. The other girls could never understand her or her motives, and she didn’t even want to give them the chance.

She needed to be an idol to avenge her father. The singing and dancing were pointless, something she couldn’t allow herself to care about. Focus. She needed to focus on her true purpose.

But some nights were harder than others and she couldn’t keep herself together. Everything that she’d lost, everything that she’d been through; it would all come rushing back to her, flooding her mind with emotions she had tried to push away for so many years. Sobs would wrack her body, leaving her gasping for air and she tried to sort out each thought. She tried to keep quiet, even as she cried, because while no one could see her, someone might hear her. Thankfully she only had to worry about Mimori, though, and so far the girl hadn’t been roused from her peaceful sleep. Kanata was almost envious. How did it feel to be so carefree and happy with life?

Mimori was like the other girls, excited to be an idol for her own personal happiness—she was just another person who wouldn’t be able to understand.

At the same time, though, Kanata almost hated her. It wasn’t the jealousy, it was something far different. Mimori’s happiness was toxic; if Kanata surrounded herself with that girl for too long, she knew everything could change. She might start to enjoy her life. Her focus would be shot and all of the fighting she’d done thus far would have been for nothing. But that smile and the sparkle in the other girl’s eyes… it was infectious. She couldn’t stand it, because she wanted to give in and enjoy it.

“I seriously hate you.” It was a soft whisper, barely audible to even Kanata’s ears as she said it, but in the silence of the room is seemed to echo and resound off of every wall.

“That’s not very nice, Kanata; and here I thought we were becoming friends.” Kanata’s eyes opened impossibly wide as she rolled over to stare at the girl she’d assumed to be sleeping on the other side of the room. She hadn’t been awake—how could she have possibly heard that?

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her breath hitched as she said it, another tear falling as she said it, nervous about the confrontation that was about to happen. She already had too much on her mind; she didn’t need to add more stress.

“You don’t like me, but I really like you, you know? You’re always so determined and working so hard. I really look up to you.” The pink-haired girl smiled before she sat up, allowing her bare legs to dangle over the side of her bed. Her feet then touched the cool bedroom floor and she was standing, making her way across the room to sit on Kanata’s bed, the softest and sweetest of smiles present on her face. “I may not know you very well, but would you like to talk about whatever’s making you cry?”

Mimori reached out and wiped away one of the drying tears. Her fingers were soft and gentle, caressing Kanata’s face as they moved slowly across her cheeks. The red-head could feel her face heating up. Drawing in a shaky breath, she shook her head and sealed her eyes tightly.

“No, I—I don’t want to talk about it with you. You wouldn’t understand.” The hand on her face stopped moving after she spoke and her eyes opened to judge the other girl’s reaction. Surprisingly, Mimori didn’t seem too put off, her face remaining calm and comforting even as Kanata snapped at her.

“That’s okay. I won’t push you, but let me at least help you to sleep, okay?” Drawing the covers back, Mimori slipped under the sheets, despite Kanata’s protest. She merely smiled and lay beside the emotional girl. Her hands came up once again to cup Kanata’s cheeks and her mouth opened, her voice beginning to fill the room, “ _Hush sweetheart, you’re not alone. Sleep soundly, sleep soundly, and hold me close. I’ll be here for you through the darkest nights._ ”

And as the lullaby was sung, Kanata found herself drifting, her eyes fluttering shut as all of the memories of home fell away at the sound of Mimori’s voice.

“ _An angel on high will hold you close, so sleep my sweetheart, just shut your eyes. I’ll be here for you through the darkest nights._ ”


End file.
